


Missed Opportunities

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Bring on the Tears and Pain [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'what-if' for 4.24 'Amplification'. So many things could have turned out differently. This is only one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

Morgan knew that Reid was in good hands when he left Nichols’ house. But the guilt and the worry still gnawed at him. Even by the time he arrived at the BAU, he was still concerned about the other man. Then he saw Garcia, and what she had said had sent his head spinning.

When Hotch reminded them that Reid was being taken care of by the best the country had to offer, and needed them to focus on stopping Brown, he forced his personal feelings to the side. Using the profile, they had managed to track Brown down, and apprehended him before he was able to release the anthrax spores. The city, and country, were safe again, and everyone could breath a little easier.

Once his duties had been discharged, Morgan rushed over to the hospital. He had been away from Reid for what felt like too long.

He followed the steady stream of military personel to the ward where the patients were being treated for Nichols and Brown’s strain of anthrax. Morgan flagged down a nurse, and asked her where Reid was.

She gave him a confused look, and sent him to the nurses’ station, where he had repeated the question.

The nurse there didn’t know the patients by name, having been pulled from another ward to assist with the backlog. Another nurse passing by had pointed him in the direction of Dr. Kimura’s office.

On his way there, he ran into the doctor, and immediately asked her about Reid’s condition. As soon as the words left his lips he knew the answer.

He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands as he grieved for the man he had loved. If only he had said those three words to him when he had the chance.


End file.
